Description: The Information Technology (IT) Core will link researchers from diverse areas using state-of-the-art technology, and will publicize and facilitate access to resources of the two scientific cores. In addition, the IT Core will use an "active learning process rather than a simple process of information transfer" (p. 113) to provide access to information about funding resources, literature review strategies, and training products. This core hopes not only to support and facilitate information exchange and networking, but also to meet the individual needs for technical assistance and training by rehabilitation researchers ("communication partners") in the Western U.S.